The present disclosure relates to a vehicle, and more particularly to an auxiliary system therefor.
Tire pressure control systems with Variable Tire Pressure (VTP) technology, also known as Central Tire Inflation (CTI) is often utilized in military and construction vehicles. More recently, tire pressure control systems are being adapted to civilian passenger cars and sport utility vehicles to increase driving comfort.